


I'll Swing By

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Blood, Canon Dialogue, Drunkenness, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e13 All In The Family, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Russian Roulette, Unrequited Love, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Worried about her friend, Lindsay asks Flack to check up on Danny. 4.13
Relationships: Don Flack & Danny Messer, Don Flack/Danny Messer
Kudos: 2





	I'll Swing By

“Hey, Don.” Flack braked to a stop and turned around. Lindsay walked up the stairs, still in her lab coat. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“What’s up?”

“I’m worried about Danny. He took yesterday off and hasn’t show up today.” Flack’s brow burrowed. “I’m going to cover for him and tell Mac he called in sick.”

“Have you tried calling him?”

“He’s not answering his phone.” Flack thought about it, heart pounding. He smiled.

“Tell you what, I’m off the clock. I’ll swing by and check up on him.”

“Thanks.” Lindsay walked away, the worry evident on her face. Flack didn’t blame her.

An hour later, he found himself at Danny’s apartment building. The super, a balding fellow in green overalls, couldn’t care less about his job. Ascending the stairs, Flack found his door and knocked.

“Danny!” Silence. “Alright, open it up.”

“Don’t I need a warrant or something?” The super looked utterly bored. Flack looked at the door, worried, then pulled out his badge.

“Yeah, and you also need a fire extinguisher on every floor.”

“Well, when you put it like that…” The super unlocked the door. “I’ll see about those fire extinguishers.”

“Sure, pal.” Rolling his eyes, Flack went inside.

Danny’s apartment was clean, almost too clean. There were no scattered papers, no boxes of take-out in the trashcan.

“Messer?” Flack shut the apartment door and looked around. Aside from the neatness, nothing seemed out of place. Then he saw it.

An empty bottle of whiskey sat against the wall. Flack blanched, then poked his head into Danny’s bedroom. Empty.

“Come on, Messer, where are you?” The next thing he heard caused Flack to draw his pistol. It was the sound of an empty gunshot.

It came from the bathroom. Crossing the room in two strides, he threw the door open. What he found terrified him.

Danny was laying on the floor, drunk as a skunk. His eyes were puffy, his skin blotchy. His pistol was pressed to his temple.

“Danny, what the hell are you doing?!” Flack quickly kneeled, taking it all in. His friend didn’t seem to be injured, not yet at least.

“Playing Russian Roulette, what does it look like?” Danny was slurring up a storm.

“With your service weapon?”

“Relax, I took all of the bullets out. Well, most of them.” He smiled sickeningly up at Flack. The detective shook his head.

“Why?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I got a kid killed, Flack. I’m a monster.” Swallowing, Flack sat down on the floor next to him.

“You’re not a monster, Danny. If you really were, you’d be at work with a smile on your face. Not in your bathroom playing with your weapon.” He reached for the gun and Danny shook his head. “Come on, hand it over.”

“No.” Flack winced as Danny pressed the gun to his temple again. “Let me do this.”

“I’m not gonna let you kill yourself.” He swallowed. “What will it take for you to put the gun down?” For a moment, there was nothing but silence.

Danny pulled the gun away from his head, but didn’t drop it. He looked at Flack, a blush rising in his neck. His eyes flickered to the detective’s lips.

_ Oh _ .

Flack wasn’t gay. He didn’t like Danny in that regard. But if a kiss was what it took to get his friend back, he would do it.

Danny leaned toward him. He shut his eyes, ready to accept it. And then they meshed together.

Flack could feel his friend shaking. At first, he thought it was elation from the kiss. But then he realized Danny was crying.

He reached up to touch the blonde’s face. Danny’s hands found his cheeks. For a moment, they were okay. Then Flack felt a hand leave his skin and a sharp pain.

The bullet went through and through. He coughed, blood dribbling onto the tile. His lungs, his heart, they were all giving out.

Flack coughed a few more times. Danny watched, a sympathetic look on his face. The cop tumbled to the floor, lying in a pool of his own blood.

The last thing he saw was Danny raise the gun to his mouth. There was another bang.


End file.
